into_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Into Space 3: Xmas Story
Achievements which Unlock Item Missions I (Complete 10 Missions: 250 sweets Fuel +15) unlocks Econom (Decreases engine power and fuel consumption: Weight +50 Slots required 1 Head's power -5 fuel consumption -4 Power -20 Price 1200) Missions II (Complete 25 Missions: 1000 sweets Fuel +15) unlocks Additional slots (Increase Slots, but decrease hp: Weight +100 Slots required 1 Decrease HP Max Slots +6 Price 5000) Missions III (Complete 50 Missions. 3000 sweets Fuel +20) unlocks Forsage (Increase engine power and fuel consumption: Weight +50 Slots required 1 Heads Power +5 fuel consumption +4 Power +20 Price 2500) Misions IV (Complete 75 Missions: 7500 sweets Fuel +20) unlocks Autorepair system (Repairs structure while engine is working. Weight +300 Slots required 2 Auto repair +2 Price 15000) Wrecker I (Destroy 5 friendly objects: 200 sweets HP +20) unlocks Radar 1 (Weak and small radar: Weight +250 Slots required 2 Radar power 300 Price 1000) Wrecker II (Destroy 50 friendly objects: 1500 sweets HP +30) unlocks Radar 2 (Strong but heavy radar: Weight +400 Slots required 5 Radar power 800 Price 6000) Altitude II (Reach 50000 feet altitude: 300 sweets Fuel +10) unlocks Hardened structure (Increase HP and armour, but decrease maneuver: Weight +100 Slots required 1 Maneuver -0.4 HP +500 Armour +3 Price 1000) Altitude III (Reach 100000 feet altitude: 750 sweets Fuel +10) unlocks Wind blocker (Decrease wind power: Weight +100 Slots required 1 Wind resistance +100 Maneuver -0.6 Air resistance -2 Price 2000) Altitude IV (Reach 200000 feet altitude: 1200 sweets Fuel +10) unlocks Additional cistern (Additional fuel tank. Weight +150 Slots required 2 Fuel +200 Price 5000) Altitude VI (Reach 400000 feet altitude: 5000 sweets Fuel +15) unlocks Built-in cistern (Increase fuel tank in cost of hull structure. Weight +100 Slots required 4 Decrease HP Fuel +10%) Speed II (Achieve 750 mph: 750 sweets Power +1) unlocks Cooling system (Cooling system for boosters: Weight +100 Slots required 1 boosters' fool consumption -2 Heating time 0.5 seconds Price 3500) Good Weather I (Reach 60000 feet without getting hit by lightning: 600 sweets Shock resist +10%) unlocks Overheating (Increase engine power, but decrease lightning resistance: Weight +50 Slots required 1 Heads power +5 Shock resistance -2 Power +20 Price 3000) Good Weather II (Reach 250000 feet without getting hit by lightning. 2500 sweets Shock resist +10) unlocks Storm mod (Special mod: a lot of strong storm clouds and stronger winds, but less number of flying objects and increased boost from speed gates. Weight +100 Slots required 5 Shock resistance -5 Wind resistance -70 Price 5000) Ace I (Reach 75000 feet without any damage: 750 sweets Height reward +10%) unlocks Device 1 (Increase manouvering: Weight +100 Slots required 1 Maneuver +0.6 Price 1000) Ace II (Reach 150000 feet without any damage: 1500 sweets Height reward +10%) unlocks Device 1 (Height sweets bonus +50%. Weight +100 Slots required 2 Height sweets bonus Price 4000) Ace III (Reach 250000 feet without any damage. 5000 sweets Height reward +10%) unlocks Improved head (Additional head engine drives. Weight +200 Slots required 1 Heads fuel +50 Heads power +10 Price 10000) Ace IV (Reach 350000 feet without any damage. 10000 sweets Height reward +10%) unlocks Clear sky mod (Special mod: less obstacles and fuel in the sky. Only one special mod can be installed. Weight +100 Slot required 5 Price ?) Defender I (Destroy 15 UFOs: 750 sweets Armour +1) unlocks Armour plates (Armour plates for hull: Weight +200 Slots required 1 Armour +3 Price 2500) Defender II (Destroy 30 UFOs: 5000 sweets Armour +1) unlocks UFO destroyer (Double the damage to ufo. Increases armor, but decreases hp. Weight +100 Slots required 1 Decrease HP Doubles the damage to UFO Armor +2 Price 5000) Steal II (Steal 150 gifts: 5000 sweets More sweets for gifts +1) unlocks Invasion mod (Special mod: more UFOs, but less gifts. Only one special mod can be installed. Weight +100 Slots required 5 Price 5000) Agile II (Fly through 10 accelertors during one flight. 800 sweets Acceleration time +5%) unlocks Accelerator (Increase speed boost from speed gates. Weight +100 Slots required 3) Greed IV (Collect 1000 sweets during the flight. 7500 sweets Gather radius +5) unlocks Rush hour mod (Special mod: more obstacles, but more sweets, gifts and greater reward for altitude. Only one special mod can be installled. Weight +100 Slots required 5 Height sweets bonus) Gatherer III (Collect 5000 items. 5000 sweets Gather radius +20) unlocks Sweets magnet (Pulls sweets to the rocket. Weight +100 Slots required 4 Gather radius +70 Gather power +5 Price 15000) Refuelling III (Collect fuel 50 times during one flight. 3000 sweets Fuel gather radius +20) unlocks Fuel magnet (Pulls fuel to the rocket. Weight +100 Slots required 3 Price 15000) Category:Into Space 3: Xmas Story